Goddess Of Blood
by MuffinBits380
Summary: Serenity is the rising Queen of the Melehens. Endymion the King of the Valkeyries. These two clans at war but will love find its way in? Not with the Mavericks and the Wiccans around.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I Never Owned Sailor Moon, Never Did, Never Will.

Goddess of Blood: Serenity is the rising Queen of the Melehens. Endymion the King of the Valkeyries. These two clans at war but will love find its way in? Not with the Mavericks and the Wiccans around.

The air held a stench of blood and death. The war of the each clan had taken place. The outcome of the war was in the Valkeyries hands. Fallen members of each clan lie dead upon the battleground. Blood smeared every where. This was the bloodiest war Delani had ever seen through out her life. She had foreseen this war many nights during her slumbers. The Valkeyries and the Melehens were going to combine.

For some reason why they combined Delani did not to know but it was eating her up inside. This war was going to be the death of them all. If she could find out why and how the two clans were going to combine the war would be less dramatic as it was in her dreams. If Delani could foresee this war, then she could see her Grandsons mate. Her grandson Endymion was the King/Alpha of the Valkeyries, he had less then two weeks to find a mate if his own and they have had to be of royalty.

She knew that all the females were throwing themselves at Endymion, but she wouldn't allow them to succeed at being Endymion's mate. She wanted Endymion to be happy with his mate. She didn't want him to be overthrown by a slut. Delani was going to make sure her grandson would fine the perfect mate for him to love and bore him lovely children. It was going to be the last thing she would do before this war she had so many dreams about.

This war was going to go down in history. Vampires, werewolves, wiccans, other creatures will talk about this war. It will be passed down to generation to generation. Delani lay back into her bed within the Valkeyrie mansion. She didn't know when and where this battle will take place. All she knew is that she didn't want to come soon.

All right there you go R&R please.


	2. Meeting The Mavericks

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.

Goddess of Blood: Serenity is the rising Queen of the Melehens. Endymion the King of the Valkeyries. These two clans at war but will love find its way in? Not with the Mavericks and the Wiccans around.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Mavericks

King Amyl looked at his stepson with disgust. Diamond was an outrage to the Mavericks. King Amyl was sick of him bringing home women from other clans. How did Diamond know that they were spies on a mission to uncover his plans? He didn't. King Amyl eyes stiffened on Diamond. Diamond was slouched in the chair, with his long white shaggy hair that touched his chin covered his eyes.

"Diamond, do you have something to say for your behavior?" Amyl asked him hoping to get a reaction from him.

Diamond glared at his stepfather, "I am not a pup and I appreciated if you would STOP treating me like one."

Amyl only laughed at Diamond's response.

"Well, dear stepson only if you STOP acting like one." Amyl said to Diamond. He could tell Diamond was getting madder by the second.

Diamond's fury was now at the top of his head. He got up in his drunken state, struggling to stand and was in Amyl's face.

"You are not MY father, Amyl!" Diamond yelled at the top of his lungs.

Amyl was now furious.

"You dare defy me stepson?" Amyl stood up to Diamond and was also in his face.

Diamond was now ready to fight. He didn't know why his mother would marry such an arrogant man. Diamond was supposed to be the alpha in his mother's life, not someone who she claimed to have been in love with. Amyl was just as slimy as the girls Diamond dated. With his dark brown chocolate eyes that held evilness, his pale face that was white as a sheet of paper. From the first day Diamond met Amyl, he knew something wasn't right about this werewolf. He was odd and very secretive.

"Back down Diamond or it will be your head!" Amyl yelled.

Diamond was now in his werewolf form. He was going to tear Amyl to shreds, just like he had planned to. He looked up at Amyl, who was laughing at him as if he were a clown. Diamond's eyes flashed in anger.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for. To rip this bastards head off." Diamond silently thought to himself.

Both, Diamond and Amyl were circling each other, in their werewolf forms, both ready to pounce on each other. Diamond studied Amyl; he didn't know where he wanted to start, the head or the neck. Where ever part of his body, Diamond was going to kill him. Diamond caught Amyl off guard and jumped on his stomach. Amyl let out an angry cry.

Diamond was about to claw at Amyl's neck but before he knew it he was on the other side of Amyl's office. Diamond grunted. He looked up to see his younger brother, Sapphire. Sapphire was breathing heavily and was shooting daggers at Diamond.

"Diamond what do you think you were doing? You almost killed my father!" Young Sapphire yelled.

Diamond stood up in human form and brushed himself off.

"That was the plan." Diamond said as he walked out of Amyl's office and brushed Sapphire on his way out.

Sapphire looked at his father then at Diamond, who was almost at the end of the hall. This was the third time that Diamond and Amyl fought this week. Sapphire couldn't stand it. He didn't know why Diamond loathed his father. Amyl has been nothing but kind to Diamond from what he saw. Diamond just didn't like the fact that he had a father, while his father was with his mate, ruling another clan.

Sapphire had heard the some rumors that the clan was talking of. He didn't know anything then though. He didn't want to hear it, though sometimes, he would hear how he and Amyl didn't look anything alike and how Queen Sashay must have committed adultery. He didn't want to hear that blabbing foolish nonsense about his mother. He knew in his heart that his mother was a good alpha female for the clan. But the rumors had to stop. So, one day he went to his mother he remembered like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK

One day while walking in the Far East side of the forest, young sapphire heard a group of women talking vile about his mother and his brother. Their alpha and their prince. Young Sapphire knew he couldn't be spotted, if so he would get in trouble by his father for eavesdropping, especially on women. Sapphire's eyes moved around to get an eye to see if he knew any of the women. He saw Stephanie, leilene, Martha, Tileda, oh and Susan. He knew all of the ladies and he knew his mother would be disappointed at the fact that her most and trusted friend was talking so harsh about her.

"Look at prince Diamond, he doesn't look anything like King Amyl" a woman sighed at her friend.

"I bet that alpha female of ours slept around with one of the beta's!" another woman accused.

It had been rumored that prince Diamond was of another breed or was not Amyl's child. But queen Sashay denied the rumor any way that she could and for that the members of the Mavericks couldn't accept their alpha.

"Oh now, now ladies let's not talk about our queen in such a cruel manner" A wise voice from the group spoke up.

It was Martha. Sapphire smiled to himself. He knew he could count on Martha the most wise and honest of the group. He didn't know why she associated with these members of the clan. Sapphire looked back at the women and silently glared at Tileda, who was supposed to be his mothers' best and loyal friend. His mother trusted her with her heart and look at Tileda who was now spilling his mothers' secrets to the group.

"I know who the father is. Sashay told me about the affair she had and the first day she found out that she was with child. The father of Diamond is King Dominic of the Valkeyrie clan." Tileda told the group.

Each member of the group gasped sharply.

"Why I knew it! Sashay doesn't deserve to be alpha female. I should be and I could give Amyl the female that he would want." Leilene said while flipping her hair.

That's where Sapphire remembered her from. He saw Leiline in the maverick mansion many times. He had to admit she was a pretty lady but his mother and his father was supposed to be together always no matter what. Young Sapphire changed into his werewolf form and took off running. He was going to find out if it was true or not.

Sapphire made his way back to the clearing and saw his mother cleaning herself. He was indeed out of breath and was focusing on his mother and her loyal servant, Larin. They were talking and they didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. He slowly made his way to them both.

"Oh, Sapphire dear you gave me quite a fright. Is there anything you want?" His mother, Sashay asked him.

Sapphire shook his head and bowed to his mother.

Sashay gasped and took Sapphire into her mouth. She sat him in front of her and looked at him with stern eyes.

"Dear son there is no need for you to bow to me. Tell me why do you bow?"

She asked him.

Sapphire looked up at his mothers' curious eyes and sighed, "Mother I need to know the truth out of respect, is Diamond's real father King Dominic of the Valkeyries?"

Sashay gasped and looked at Larin. Her eyes casted on the luscious grass. Then she looked up to the stream that showed her reflection; she could see the guilt that was within coming outside her self. She turned to Sapphire.

"Who told you of this? Was it Martin? Or maybe Leilene?" Sashay questioned her son.

Sapphire shook his head and opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't know if he wanted to tell his mother this, but he had to. If he wanted the truth he was going to have to tell the truth also.

"Mother it was Tileda. I heard her and the other women in our clan. She said it mother she did!" Sapphire said happy he let that off his chest.

Sashay looked around; she didn't know if her son was ready for this. He was nothing but a pup, but she had to. Even if she didn't tell him the way she wanted to tell him. But she was going to have Tileda head for this betrayal.

Sashay sighed, "This Sapphire it is true. Diamond's father is King Dominic of the Valkeyries. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. But even though he has a different father I am your mother both of you boy's mother and I want you to know I love you boys both, equally the same way."

Sashay told him tears streaming down her face, this was not her day.

Sapphire looked at his mother and smiled, he was happy to know the truth but angry that his brother didn't have his father with him now.

And from that day on Sapphire vowed to himself that he would get both father and son back together any way he could.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yes it was true. King Dominic of the Valkeyrie's was Diamond's real father. But he didn't act like his real father. King Dominic had an affair with his mother, Sashay and just left her just like that. Did anyone know that their king had had a half-breed? Valkeyrie and Maverick blood combined together. Though, Sapphire had to admit Diamond was strong, though was sensitive like his father. He had seen both sides of his half brother.

And he had to admit that his soft side was better. The only time his soft side occurred was when he thought about his so called "future mate". Sapphire tire of hearing of the golden haired Melehan. Though she was a beauty, she was still a Melehan. But Diamond said he didn't care, he would break the rules just like his mother and his father did. But if it was an arranged marriage he had nothing to worry about. The only way the two could be bonded was if there was a war, the two clans would join forces and take on other clans that dared to challenge them.

Sapphire called for the maids to clean Diamond's mess up. Sapphire was angry at Diamond but he knew what he was going through. Even though he wasn't in his brothers' position he knew what it felt like. To not have your father around, to not get trained by your own father, to let some one who's not your father walk into your mothers' life and be her one. Sapphire knew that Diamond was in pain but he didn't have to take it out on his father. And besides that he hadn't seen his father in 27 years, though they did often write each other it hadn't been enough for Diamond.

That's it! Sapphire had it. That promise he made to himself was the greatest thing that could change Diamond's attitude. This idea of his would give Diamond the chance to spend time with his real father. Sapphire bid his father good day and told him to call if Diamond gave him any more problems. Sapphire walked out of his fathers' office and to Diamond's chambers.

"What?" Diamond yelled. What Sapphire was suggesting was a complete outrage. He would never do that. NEVER. He had his own business to attend; he couldn't just go galloping with another clan who wouldn't accept him as Dominic's son. He wouldn't do it. Even if Dominic was his father, he had been fatherless for 18 years so why now would go crawling to his feet at this moment.

"Come on Diamond just do it will be a great opportunity for you and your father to-"

Sapphire was cut of by Diamond. "No Sapphire, I will not do it. He's not my father.

"Not any more at least." Diamond whispered the last part to himself.

"But Diamond he is your father and I bet that every time he sleeps at night he doesn't think of that numb he calls a son, he thinks of you. I bet he wonders about you, what you might be doing at this exact moment, right now Diamond just do it, it will put ease to your mind on why he left you." Sapphire told him putting his hand on Diamond's shoulder.

"NO! Sapphire no one will ease my mind or my pain not even my so called father. I know why he left me and accept it. Even though it wasn't the right thing to do he had to do to it. For him and his clan." Diamond jumped up and pushed his chair from beneath him.

"But Diamond it will trust me-" Sapphire said as he tried to calm his brother.

Again Sapphire was cut off.

"ENOUGH! I will not hear of this nonsense any longer you are dismissed brother." Diamond yelled as he waved his hand.

Sapphire bowed his head and walked out of Diamonds chambers.

Diamond fell onto his bed and put his head in his hands. Yes, he knew exactly why his father left him and he did not accept it; he just fed Sapphire that so he could leave him alone. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Diamond was 6 years of age then…

FLASHBLACK

"Dominic you can not leave me!" screamed Sashay. "We have a child together. You just can't go and marry that Valkeyrie woman."

"Sashay please. We have already committed treason. Our clans despise his each other and leave the boy out of this" Dominic whispered to Sashay. He didn't want to lose Sashay but he had to let her go. If Dominic's father, Damien found out, he would lose his position and his brother would get alpha as soon as Damien was ready to retire.

"Leave the boy out of this? This boy is our child, our son, Ours, Dominic Ours ! I can't believe you would want to do this it…it isn't right." Sashay yelled as the tears that were threatening to fall fell freely down her face.

Dominic felt her pain but he would get that position as alpha. He had wanted every since he was a pup and he would stop at nothing to get it. He wouldn't let his brother Derek have it. Derek was pathetic, even though he was older all he wanted was power. Dominic had never seen someone that was power hungry.

"I know it isn't right but those are the laws I just abide by them and so should you. Our clans would think were traders and you wouldn't want that would you now?"

Sashay shook her head and sniffled.

"But what about Diamond? What are going to tell our clans when they find out?" Sashay asked a curious Dominic.

"If they find out, if they find out Sashay which they never will" Dominic eyes widened.

"Dominic what do you mean? They will and I know it. "Sashay asked him.

"My dear, if they ever find out tell them that you found the pup at one of your clans local clearings! That is a marvelous idea." Dominic said as he worshiped himself for the idea he came up with.

"Dominic, I don't think I could do it." Sashay told Dominic with a hurt look in her eyes.

Dominic grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Sashay please it will protect us both." He told her.

Sashay looked at him and nodded she would do it but on only one condition.

"Okay, but Dominic you have to promise me that in time you will come back to me."

Dominic eyes widened if this was the only way he was going to get her to cooperate then so be it.

Dominic embraced Sashay and gave her one last kiss.

"Never forget that I love you Dominic." Sashay whispered.

Dominic sighed he didn't want to make this hard then It all ready is." And I you my…sweet dear and I will come back to you I promise."

But what the embracing couple did not see was their son, Diamond staring at them with soft eyes and a slight blush on his face. He had never seen his parents intimate like this and that day forward he vowed that he would have someone to hold when he gets older.

END OF FLASHBACK

Diamond shuttered. Those 27 years ago he didn't think of the conversion his parents were having that serious, he didn't even know what they met by "…Promise you will come back to me." But now he does. His father was a liar and a cheater. Diamond got up and balled his fist, he looked around and picked up a picture of him and his father, he gave it one last glance and threw it to the wall. The glass shattered to the floor. Diamond let out an angry cry.

Diamond then sat back on his bed and tussled his hair. He heard the door creak. He looked up to see one the attractive maids in the mansion.

"Lord Diamond I heard a loud crash and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." The maid stuttered. She had never been this close to Diamond especially while in his chamber.

"Natasha I'm fine. Would you come in a little more and shut the door please?"

Diamond commanded the maid.

Diamond smirked to himself; this was going to be easy. He was ready for an easy fuck and a nice meal.

Diamond slowly got up to Natasha and grabbed at her carefully.

The maid gulped and started to make her way out of the room. Until Diamond stopped her.

"Please Natasha I need someone to talk to and-"Diamond started only to be cut off by the maid's arm grabbing him and leading him over to his bed.

"Oh Diamond it's going to be okay you can talk to me about anything and anytime." Natasha told him.

Diamond looked into her eyes. "Really, you really mean it?"

Natasha gasped. "Of course Lord Diamond anything and anytime."

Diamond sighed and begin tom tell her the beginning, "I think Sapphire and Amyl are out

To get me…I just…I just don't know what to do right now."

Natasha nodded. She understood how Diamond felt she thinks. She looked up at Diamond who was staring at her, she blushed.

"Lord Diamond may I ask what are you looking at?" she asked him she didn't like the look he was giving her, those lustful eyes.

"Natasha, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Diamond asked while getting closer to her.

Natasha shook her head violently "N...no…no one ever has" while moving farther away from Diamond as she could.

Diamond growled. He thought that this was going to be easy and it was pissing him off that it wasn't. He sensed Natasha's fear. Diamond took her hand before she could fall of the end of the bed.

"Natasha you should be careful; I can sense your fear you know. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm just angry because of those incompetent…" Diamond shrugged and cleared his throat. "Natasha I'm sorry it's just that I-"

Diamond looked down to see Natasha's finger on his lips. He looked her in the eyes. Then he slowly took her finger and started to kiss it, then suck it gently. Natasha moaned.

"Diamond you said that you wanted to talk!" Natasha yelled

Diamond was getting impatient with this one.

"I did but now I don't." Diamond said. He couldn't wait to taste her.

Natasha snatched her finger away from him. "I'm leaving Diamond." Natasha said as she tried to make her way to the door.

"Natasha wait I'm sorry. Please stay. I just couldn't resist your beauty." Diamond told her as he released his grip on her arm.

Natasha sighed. "Okay Lord Diamond." Natasha made her way back to the large bed.

Diamond grabbed her hands and in twined them with his. He looked up to her and stared into her confused eyes.

He closed his eyes and took a sniff. She was a virgin. Diamond loved virgins. They were so…pure and innocent.

Diamond leaned into Natasha and gently kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back. Diamond the untangled their hands and they slid over to her waist. Her hands were around his neck and they fell onto the bed.

1 hour later.

Diamond stared at the sleeping Natasha. Such a pity, he didn't want to kill her but he had to. His hunger was rising. He traced his name on her shoulder to stir her. Natasha awoke with a small yawn. She turned and looked him into his eyes then she cupped his cheek.

"Hi my love." Natasha said.

Diamond laughed. "My love? You innocent little slut. I am not your love. I just wanted a quick fuck and you should know what we werewolves want." He said as changed into his werewolf form.

Natasha screamed as she tried to run to the room door. But to her it seemed as if was far away.

She wrapped the thick blanket around her nude body and tried to escape but tripped by the blanket that she was running over. Diamond only laughed. He was now down on all fours ready to pounce on the girl. He ran and blocked the door and cornered Natasha. He saw the tears run down her face. Diamond only smiled more. He was ready; he was going to have a meal.

He jumped on Natasha fiercely. Diamond laughed at her attempts to get away. He was going to let her die slowly. Diamond then licked her down. Natasha screamed, Diamond laughed. He found her sensitive spot and bit gently then deeply. Natasha's piercing scream made Diamond laugh more. He thought the whole scenario was hilarious. Then he started to get angry at the fact that Natasha was struggling a little too much for his liking.

"Natasha!" He yelled in her mind, "The more you struggle the more it will cause you pain."

Natasha screamed and struggled any way.

"Natasha be a good girl for Lord Diamond!" He said to her while growling.

The next thing Diamond knew was that the side of his face was stinging. He growled and this time he wasn't going to go slow with her any longer.

"You little bitch!" Diamond yelled.

Diamond clawed at her neck while the blood was pouring freely down her body. Then in one swift move he had her head off shoulders. He bit and gnawed through her now silent body. When Diamond was finished he walked to the door and opened it.

"Frank get in here and clean this shit up!"

The short little butler came and bowed to Diamond.

"Yes…Yes lord Diamond, si…Sir."

Diamond took a look inside his room and saw the body on the floor and the head several feet away. He closed the door and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Natasha." Diamond whispered.

Peace, love, thanks

R&R PLEASE!

-MuffinBits380


	3. Meetng The Melehens

Goddess of Blood

****: Serenity is the rising Queen of the Melehens. Endymion the King of the Valkeyries. These two clans at war but will love find it's way in? Not with the Mavericks and the Wiccans around.****

Chapter 2: Meeting the Melehans

A long slender, creamy leg stepped out of the black, sleek Mercedes Benz.

"Thank you Charles." The feminine voice said to thank her chauffer.

"Miss Viltierre! Miss Viltierre! Here's your Caramel Mocha. I just got it for you. You…you look nice today!" The shy blue haired girl said trying to get the woman's attention.

It was true the woman did look nice. In male's opinion, she looked quite stunning. She wore a grey high-waisted pencil skirt and a silky ruffled dark blue shirt that had large silver buttons. Three were left open so you could catch an amount of cleavage. She had on silver opened toed stilettos that showed her perfectly manicured toe nails. Her black briefcase in one arm and her silver clutch in the other. Her long blonde hair that reached almost to the tip of her butt was curled at the end and was slicked back by a silver head band.

The woman turned around and looked at her assistant/ secretary.

"Thank you Amy. The door?" The woman said.

Amy blushed, "Oh right. I'm sorry Miss Viltierre." The girl said opening the door for her boss. This woman was going to be the death of her.

Together they walked into the large building; Miss Viltierre in front and Amy behind. Amy had been Misses Viltierre's assistant for three years now and she always wanted to impress her. Amy walking with her head down blushed at the males staring at her boss. Their eyes gawking lustfully at her behind. Amy thought it was perverted how all the men at "Vilterre's Enterprises" stared at her boss. It was true her boss was a beautiful woman.

Amy would kill to look like her boss; it would give her so much more confidence in her self.

Into the elevator, Amy said good morning to the elevator attendant, Frankie. Frankie was an old man with a large bald spot in the middle of his head. The way he wore the elevator attendant uniform made Amy think of her grandfather, Seamus. Seamus was a great man, he also reminded her of her father. He was a Wiccan. Well, a wizard if that's what Amy wanted to call it. He was the Wiccan king until Amy's father, Eugene took over, and now Amy's brother, Seiya has taken over. Amy loved Seiya with all her heart. He was the most generous, kind, and talented man she knew. The only reason why she agreed to this job is because Miss Vilterre was one of her closest friends'. Instead of working for brother she decided to work with Miss Vilterre.

Miss Vilterre stated that most of her secretaries/assistants were not loyal. She said that she had to fire or either kill them. When Amy first heard her say that she thought that she was going to be next. But fortunately she was wrong Miss Vilterre had completely trusted her. And for that Amy was grateful. The elevator dinged. They were now on floor were finally at Misses Vilterre's office and at her desk. Amy ran to her desk without brushing her boss. She quickly gathered the mail that the mail girl, Molly had placed on her desk. Amy skimmed through the mail and put hers' on her desk. She rushed into Misses Vilterre's office and gave her, her mail.

Amy then rushed back to her desk and gathered the information about the meetings Miss Vilterre wanted to obtain the night before.

"Miss Vilterre you have a meeting with Pete Green at 9 am, then with-" Amy was cut off by Miss Vilterre's hand silencing her.

"Thank you Amy and Amy, call me Serena." Serena told Amy.

Amy nodded, and then closed the door.

Serena looked around. She had ten minutes until her first client showed up. Well Pete wasn't just any client. He was in her clan and she was Queen. Serenity Vilterre II Queen of the Melehans, well the rising Queen. Her father, Lionel had just stepped down from the throne and now it was her turn. She wanted this since she was a little girl. Even though her father didn't think she could do it alone. He wanted her to marry a werewolf so that they could create a half-breed and so that a man would rule. Serenity scoffed at the idea. She didn't need a man, vampire or werewolf. But her father always insisted that she would just give the throne to one of her male cousins since she was an only child. But Serenity refused, she would not let a man take her throne away from her.

A knock came at the door, breaking Serenity out of her thoughts.

"You may enter." Serenity called out to the person.

A tall man came into the office. He was about 5'9 and he had dark brown hair. He walked beside Serenity and kneeled, and then he grabbed her hand and kissed her pale knuckles.

"My Queen." He said with his eyes closed.

Serenity yanked her hand away from him and looked down at him.

"Get up." She commanded him.

He got up quickly and went to take a seat across from his queen.

"Do you have the Scrolls of Eden?" Serenity asked him.

The man gulped. He knew he didn't have it and now she would kill him. At least he would lose his life for trying to do right by his queen.

"No my queen. The king, he killed Beth." The man told her. He was now sweating, he was about to die.

Serenity balled a fist and gritted her teeth. Damn, this was going to be harder than she thought. She had Pete to send many of phony secretaries to retrieve the Scrolls of Eden. All those bimbo headed humans Pete sent were useless. She had to get those scrolls before the next full moon or the Valkeyries would have complete power. The Scrolls of Eden were scrolls that contained the power of the most powerful ruler that ever lived. He as in Eden was a killed in battle with the Wiccans but his spirit lived on in those Scrolls of Eden were rumored to be hidden in the Valkeyrie mansion, but no one could ever find them. That's where Serenity came in. She devised a plan to obtain the scrolls. She would send humans in to the Valkeyrie mansion and get as close as possible to the king, if one could and steal the scrolls and give them to her. But that seemed impossible for those spineless humans.

Serenity had betted that one of the human females she hired had fallen in love and couldn't do it. She had heard that the new king of the Valkeyries was quite a looker but she haven't seen him for herself nor did she want to. She clenched her fist and looked down; this whole scenario was pissing her off. These stupid humans acted like they hadn't seen a handsome male before. Well she didn't know if he was handsome or not but damn these humans were stupid.

"My Queen. I'm am sorry. My Queen!" The man yelled back to her.

"Silence!" Serenity yelled and then she smiled. She was pissed off and now she would take it out on him.

She got up and circled around him. He watched as her long golden-silverish blond hair flowed behind her. He had to admit his queen was sexy. The way she swayed her hips while circling him turned him on. He watched her as she stopped behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and massaged him.

"This feels nice doesn't it, Pete?" She asked him.

Pete gulped and nodded.

"Doesn't Pete?" She asked him again with more fierceness.

"Yes...yes my queen." He replied to her. Even though his Queen was beautiful, she was often bitchy.

Serenity dug her nails deeper into his shoulders. Pete moaned, his Queen was going to drive him wild. He had always had a tiny crush on his Queen. Who wouldn't? All the male vampires wanted to make her as their mate and be king. But he knew his Queen wasn't dumb as many thought a blond was. She was a blond but a very intelligent blond. Her father had taught her everything she needed to know about being queen to the vampires in her coven.

Serenity came around and sat on his lap. Pete groaned as she was sitting on his manhood. He looked down to see his Queen kissing, sucking, and biting his neck. He moaned in pleasure, he was going to make the queen his mate. His mate. All his, he would be king and her father, Damien would love him. All of a sudden he gasped at the sharp pain from his neck. He looked down at the goddess that was below him. She was going to suck him dry! Pete didn't realize that he was crying. It was painful to get sucked dry by a vampire, especially by some one that held such power. He knew he had to do something to get out of the scenario. He pushed, punched and did everything he could to get the bitch he called Queen away from him. But he wasn't able to, she was latched onto his neck.

Pete groaned when she got up, he was dizzy from the loss of blood and he was alive(barely). She didn't kill him! He was surprised, he was also surprised when his head was sent to the other side. She had back-handed him and it hurt. He could feel the blood coming out the side of his bust lip and the side of his face was stinging. He was moaning and was about to get on his knees and beg for his life but a pale petite hand silenced him once again.

"Do you actually think that I would let you live if you cannot complete one simple task!" She yelled.

"M...my Queen. I'm s...sorry. It won't h...happen again." Pete pleaded.

"You're damn right it won't happen again!" She yelled again. This prick was pissing her off more than she was.

"So m...my Queen d...do I get to l...live?"Pete asked his Queen.

Serenity laughed. Was Pete actually retarded? After he'd failed countless of times, he thought she was going to let him live? This so called vampire didn't know her as well as he thought that he did.

"You expect to live after you failed many of times? Now Pete if I allow you to live, the others will think it's okay to defy me. Won't they? Yes they will. So now I will have to make an example out of you." She told him as his eyes widened in fear.

"No. My Queen, I beg of you to spare me. Please another chance would do me greatly. I can do it, if you will give me one last chance. Please." Pete pleaded.

Pete was crawling towards her, reaching out his hand. She didn't want to, but she didn't want the others to think that they could defy her. She sighed. She stepped on his hand with her four inch heels. Pete screamed in pain. Serenity back slapped him again, she had to do this. She bent down over him and picked him up by his throat. Her eyes turned an icy blue and her fangs lengthed. She bit deeply into his neck, she moaned as the warm blood ran down her throat. Serenity then looked up to him, his eyes were closing and he was almost out of blood. She lifted her mouth from his neck. She threw him into the wall. He grunted in pain. She then twisted her in hand into a right circular angle. Pete yelled. She was crushing his insides. He yelled more. Serenity could see him getting paler and his body getting smaller. With one last angle turn, turning her hand into a fist. She looked up to see Pete was now a pile of ash.

Serenity sighed. She kicked dust off her shoe.

"If you want something done, do it yourself." She said to herself with one last look at Pete's remains.

Serenity pressed the button on her phone.

"Amy, can you send me someone to clean up this mess I made, please?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, Miss Vilterre." Amy responded back to Serena.

Serenity walked and made her way back to her desk. She grabbed her compact mirror and took a look at her face. She had blood on the corner of her lips. She took a napkin out of her desk drawer and wiped until the blood was seen no more. Serenity then looked up, some one was at the door.

Within seconds a janitor came and cleaned the mess up without even asking why this mess on the floor was. Serena smiled at the janitor as he left as soon as she knew another knock came at her door.

"You may enter." She said.

A blue headed woman came in, she had a vase with red roses in them. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Whose it from this time, Amy?"Serena Sighed.

Amy checked the card and then looked back at Serena.

"It's from Diamond Milteonso, He wants to know if you could come with him to dinner tonight at 7:30 at The Arabian Garden. " Amy said.

Serena smiled to herself. Diamond was a friend of hers but as she liked to call it her "Future" boyfriend. She remembered when they first met, she hated his guts.

FLASH BACK

The sound of Lady GaGa's "Just Dance" Was blazing in the local club, club Fuego. Serena and her best friend, Mina was sexily dancing on the dance floor. Both women could feel lustful eyes on them. They just shrugged the watchers off. They danced until the music faded out. They started to laugh as they made their way to the bar.

"Damn, I just love that song." Mina said as both girls took a seat on the bar stool.

"Mina, you love every song." Serena told her crazy best friend, while laughing.

"I know but that song just gets me in the mood." Mina replied back to Serena.

"Mina, your crazy. Hey Tim!" Serena called out to the familiar bartender.

The familiar bartender called Tim turned around and smiled at the two girls.

"Serena, Mina what can I get for you tonight?" Tim asked with smile.

Mina put her hand on her chin, she was thinking about what kind of drink she wanted.

"I'll have an Apple Martini, Tim!" Mina Yelled over the music.

Tim smiled at Mina and then looked at Serena.

"Serena hurry up so I can get back on the dance floor!" Mina yelled.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Mina, I'm not trying to get drunk tonight But Tim I'll have one shot." Serena yelled back.

Mina scanned around the club seeing if she can spot a hot guy. Mina's eyes stopped as she saw a guy with long silver hair, she gasped.

"Serena! Serena look, a hottie to the left and he's checking you out." Mina told Serena excitedly.

Serena rolled her eyes. Mina has been trying to set her up for months. Serena remembered when Mina had set her up on a blind date with this guy named Allen. He was a nice guy but not Serena's type.

"Mina! Please. How many times do we have to go over this? I don't need a guy unless my father approves" Serena moaned to Mina.

"Well to late for that because hottie is coming this way." Mina said.

Serena gasped as she turned around. She turned around to see that Mina was right this guy was a hottie. With his silver hair, deep Violet eyes, pale skin, broad shoulders and lean hips this man was hot. Serena straightened her fallen curls, applied some more lip-gloss and popped a mint she was good to go.

"Hi" The hottie said to Serena.

"Hi! I'm Serena and you are?" Serena asked the hottie.

"I'm Diamond Milteonso" The hottie told her.

Serena's finger rose to her chin, she'd heard of the name Milteonso some where, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Serena gave up on trying to think where she had heard the name from.

"So, Serena how about we take a swing back to my place, where we can talk some more?" Diamond asked her.

Serena blinked. Was this dude serious? She barely even knew the guy and he wanted to take her home? This guy was insane.

"Excuse me but you don't even know me and you want to take me home? You don't know if I'm a deranged killer." Serena said.

She watched as Diamond threw his head back and burst out with a fit of laughter. Serena stared at him. Did he know what she was capable of? She could kill him in a hot second with a snap of her fingers. Serena knitted her eyebrows together, this guy was starting to piss her off.

"I'm sorry but do expect me to believe that? You're way to beautiful to be deranged, darling" Diamond said as he placed his hand on her thigh.

Serena scoffed. Did he just call her darling? No one was allowed to call her darling except for her father. Serena's face turned tomato red she was going to show this guy.

"Look Diamond I would rather not. And I'm here with my best friend and we were actually leaving." Serena spoke low and dangerously as she removed Diamond's hand.

Diamond cleared his throat and held his hands up in surrender.

"Really? How about your friend comes to?." Diamond replied as he licked his lips.

Serena gasped. Was this guy serious? He must didn't know what she could do to him within a blnk of an eye. He better be lucky her idenity was a secret and she was trying to live a normal lfe now that she'd move to the city.

"Look, how about you go fuck your self beause I'm not gonna do it for you!" Serena yelled.

Diamond smirked.

"Well rather you do it for me. You can ride me all night- " Diamond said in her ear.

Serena gasped. He took it a little to far now. Serena reached over and grabbed a random person's drink and threw it in his face.

Diamond gasped and grabbed a napkin sitting nearby and dried his face.

"You are so going to pay for that." Diamond called out to her as she and Mina was walking out of the club.

Diamond smiled to him self. That girl was a piece of work. Diamond quickly ran behind them and grabbed Serena by her shoulder. Serena turned around to see the guy from the club.

"Hey get your hands off!"Serena yelled.

Diamond roughly pushed her up to a brick wall and kissed her fiercely. Serena moaned into the kiss. The last time she had gotten kissed like this was by her dad's choice, Seiya.

Diamond ripped his lips away from hers and put a piece of napkin in her cleavage.

"Call me." He said.

Serena opened her eyes and he was gone. Already she missed his warmth. She smiled to her self, she could actually give this guy a chance.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Miss Vilterre!" Amy called out to a spaced out Serena.

Serena shook her head and looked at Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, What were you saying?"Serena asked Amy.

Amy sighed.

"Did you want me to call Diamond's people and tell him you accept the date tonight?" Amy said to Serena.

Serena sighed and thought for a few seconds.

"Tell him no, I have business to attend to." Serena said with disappointment in her voice.

She really wanted to go on the date Diamond but she had to figure out a way to get the Scrolls of Eden. Because all of those pathetic imbeciles failed, she would now have to clean up their mess. If she couldn't complete this simple task her father would give the throne to one of her power hungry cousins. And she wasn't having that. No one was taking this throne away, she was the heir and who ever didn't like her rule could shove it.

Serena sighed she had to devise a plan but her thoughts kept going back to Diamond. She needed to loosen up, she needed a drink. She got up and walked over to her mini refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red wine. Dry. Just how she liked it. She drank greedily she needed an idea, she needed genius pal to get those damned scrolls. Serena than got a great idea, she knew of someone who could help her even though she despised him with a passion.

Serena pressed her intercom and spoke softly.

"Amy, can you get me Seiya on the line?"

Serena looked out her huge window. She remembered when she was a little girl, she wanted a normal life like all of the other kids she saw playing at the park when she drove to the city with her parents when her father had business to attend to. She sighed she couldn't believe that a simple task like this was this hard for a human. She growled in frustration. This was pissing her off, why couldn't she had been normal. She blinked and felt something wet fall down her cheek. A tear. She wiped it away fiercely. She hadn't cried since her mother had died and she made a vow that she would never cry again. She would never show weakness to anyone. That's what her father always told her to never show weakness. But right now she was getting weak, this life as a queen was hard but she had to suck it up. She was Serenity Alexandra Jerbella Asthalia Vilterre II, Queen of the Melehens and she would damn well prove it.

A knock came at the door. Serena cleared her throat.

"You may enter!" She said like the high queen she was.

The door opened and stepped in a confident Seiya Hailiwell.

"You wanted to see me, Serenity?" Seiya said smoothly.

Serena turned to Seiya and smiled.

"Have a seat. I have a job for you that is if you'll accompy me?" Serena asked. She knew Seiya would comply, he had been after her for years and when she finally let him in he blew it with her father.

Seiya smiled at Serena.

"Of course her highness. What it is it that you need me to do?" Seiya said.

"I need your help. I need someone to help me retrieve the Scrolls of Eden. All of those pathetic humans that Pete hired for the job were worthless and fell under the King's charm. I need someone who is strictly about business, has no time for games, and most importantly will obtain those scrolls before the full moon." Serena spoke with wits.

Seiya sighed and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Seiya?" Serena asked him with her hands on her hips she had no time for the bullshit.

"You. You are the person for the job. I mean the King has no idea who you are and all you would need to do is disguise your feistiness and turn your self into a true blond. A true bimbo blond."

Serena gasped. That was a perfect idea. She loved it all she would have to is make sure her attitude is in check and she would have those scrolls in no time.

"Seiya, that's a perfect idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Serena laughed as she turned around to her huge window once more.

Seiya smirked and got up walked over the happy Serena. He placed his hands on her shoulder and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"You know Serenity you have a wonderful smile, it can brighten up a whole room." Seiya told her.

Serena smirked. Seiya actually thought he could smooth talk her after last year? Serena swiftly turned around to face Seiya.

"Please Seiya you are dismissed." She said with a wave her hand.

"Don't I get a reward for being a great brainstormer,eh" Seiya while grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles..

Serena yanked hand away. She rolled eyes at Seiya she knew what he wanted.

"If you want me to be your queen you can forget it. I need no man." Serena scoffed at Seiya.

"Serenity I want half of the deal. There is a rumor that there are other scrolls out there not of just Eden but of his wife, Agnes. We can rule together, you and I. We will be powerful and rule the entire supernatural realm. What do you say?" Seiya spoke with confidence.

Serena gasped and paused in thought. This was a really good opportunity for her to be more powerful than any Vilterre there ever was, more powerful than her father, Lionel. But she didn't want to marry Seiya. Her heart was stuck on Diamond. She didn't know what to do go along with Seiya who knew where he could the Scrolls of Agnes or go along with her plan and find the cursed scrolls on her own.

"I see your thinking so just call me when you come on a decision. You know my number." Seiya said while placing a kiss on her cheek and walking out of the door.

Serena walked over to her mini fridge again and poured her some more red wine in her glass. She placed her hand on her forehead and crossed her legs. She took a sip and pressed the intercom button.

"Amy call Endymion Hawthrone and tell him he has a new secretary on the way."Serena said while leaning back in her chair and smiling.


End file.
